


Caraphernelia

by MK31



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Kakashi is a grandfather figure, Kohonamaru and Hanabi have a complicated relationship, Kohonamaru is everyone's big bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shinki and Araya are overprotective brothers, Tags May Change, Yodo Shinki ad Araya are adopted by Gaara, Yodo is an underrated character, all three are orphans, might be smut/not sure yet, takes place after Boruto vs Kawaki, thought Yodo/Boruto would be an interesting couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MK31/pseuds/MK31
Summary: After Killing Kawaki, Boruto is left haunted by guilt and feared by people he once called comrades. Yodo is a girl with a broken past who wants to follow in the footsteps of her idol, Nara Temari. When Yodo comes to Kohona to train under Temari as the new Suna ambassador, their journey together begins.I'm making this up as I go along so i'll change/add to the tags as I add chapters.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hanabi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Moegi/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Uzumaki Boruto/Yodo
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1; Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> so I've been seeing some comments on YouTube clips talking about how Boruto and Yodo would make a good couple and I agree honestly. Everyone wants Sarada/Boruto or Sumire/Boruto but I think both are kind of cliche. Sumire is basically part one hinata and I honestly couldn't see Boruto and Sarada together. Anyways the first few chapters don't have Yodo in them, they're more Boruto struggling with the aftermath of fighting Kawaki. Enjoy.

Chapter 1  
Boruto

_“I didn’t think you’d go this far, Kawaki”._

_“I’ll send you where I sent the Seventh Hokage, Boruto”._

_“Was this the only possible outcome?”_

_“Yes, that’s right. The age of shinobi….is over!”_

_“I’m still a shinobi”. ___

__Boruto was jolted awake by a knock on his bedroom door._ _

__“Oniisan wake up! Sarada and Mitsuki are here” his 14 year old sister chirped from the other side of the door._ _

__Groaning, he rolled onto his side as best he could without aggravating the stitches in the left side of his abdomen. Kawaki had managed to hit him hard enough that the doctors had to cut him open to repair internal damage caused by the chakra infused punch to his side._ _

__“Oniisan!”_ _

__“I'm coming Himawari”, Boruto snapped_ _

__Knowing she wasn't going to leave him alone until he got up, he gingerly rose out of bed._ _

__They still had an hour to meet with Kohonamaru, he didn't know why Sarada felt the need for her and Mitsuki to hang around him as much as they possibly could._ _

__Glancing down at the sweat soaked shirt he was wearing, he sighed. Damn nightmares. He had been waking up in a cold sweat ever since he woke up after the battle. The result was him having to shower and change his sheets every morning._ _

__He pulled the sheets off the bed and then opened the door only to find his sister bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet excitedly._ _

__“Kaachan made pancakes!’’ she exclaimed._ _

__“Let me shower first alright”_ _

__“Ok!’’, she chirped and took off down the hall._ _

__At least she's not acting weird around me, Boruto mused. Ever since the battle, everyone had been walking on eggshells around him._ _

__After taking a quick shower, he went back to his room and put on a white T-shirt and black pants. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw what remained of his jacket slung over the back of his desk chair. Most of the left sleeve was gone and the entire right side had been ripped off in an explosion. Shaking his head, he made his way downstairs._ _

__Upon entering the kitchen, he muttered a greeting to his teammates and mother before grabbing a plate and loading it up with bacon and pancakes_ _

__Walking over to the table, he sat down next to Mitsuki and began devouring the pile of food in front of him._ _

__After a few moments, his mother spoke. “So i'm going to stop by the hospital and visit your dad today..he’d like to see you again Boruto”._ _

__Boruto’s shoulders dropped as he sighed. “I'll see. I wanted to go see Hanabi and the baby after this meeting”._ _

__Seemingly satisfied with his response, his mother dropped the subject._ _

__Breaking the awkward silence, Sarada spoke up; “so let's get going?”_ _

__“Yea” he agreed_ _

__“Say hi to Hanabi and Little Neji for me”. Hinata called from behind the counter_ _

__“I will”, he said. Walking by Himawari, he ruffled her hair on his way out. “See ya later kiddo”._ _

__“Bye oniisan! Bye Mitsuki! Bye Sarada!” she chirped._ _

__Waving, the three started walking to the training grounds._ _

__“I wonder what Konohamaru-sensei wants to talk to us about, mused Sarada. “Maybe a new mission?”_ _

__“Boruto is still on medical leave” Mitsuki reminded her. “He wouldn't have asked for Boruto too if it was a mission”._ _

__“As long as he doesnt start with the feelings again, I don't care,'' Boruto grumbled._ _

__“You need to talk about what happened at some point Boruto”,Sarada chided. “And you can't keep lashing out at people when they try to help you”._ _

__“I know I know”, he muttered. “I'm not ready to talk about it is all”._ _

__“But you can't just bottle it up like tha-”_ _

__“Maybe we should stop pressing him so much about it Sarada”, the pale shinobi next to them interjected. “I don't know much about grief, but it seems like he needs to process the whole situation before he talks about it”._ _

__Flashing his friend a grateful look, Boruto stuffed his hands in his pockets._ _

__A few minutes later, the trio arrived at the meeting place, only to find their sensei almost jumping up and down in excitement._ _

__“My, My, what took you so long”, the older ninja teased. “Boruto sleep in again?”_ _

__“Shut up idiot”, he snapped. “My painkillers screw with my sleep schedule”._ _

__Hanging his head, a now depressed Kohonamaru stared at the ground. _What did i do to deserve being disrespected like this, he wondered. _____

____“Boruto you can't just talk to sensei like that!” Sarada exclaimed_ _ _ _

____“I'll talk to him however the hell I want to if he keeps acting like an idiot” Boruto shot back._ _ _ _

____Off to the side, Mitsuki sweatdropped as he watched the situation unfold. Just as Sarada reared her fist back to hit Boruto, he decided it was time to intervene._ _ _ _

____“What did you want to talk about Kohonamaru-sensei?”_ _ _ _

____At his question, Kohonamaru perked up and Sarada and Boruto stopped arguing._ _ _ _

____“As you all know, the higher ups of the village took notice of your actions during the battle for Kohona..” He stated_ _ _ _

____“Get to the point idiot” Boruto deadpanned._ _ _ _

____A vein popped up on Kohonamaru’s forehead. “SHUT UP! I'M GETTING THERE!”_ _ _ _

____“Anyways, the three of you really stood out during the fighting, soooo…” he drawled. “I'm recommending the three of you be made jonin.”_ _ _ _

____After he and Sarada calmed down (Mitsuki was as straight faced as ever), Boruto excused himself and began walking towards the Hyuuga compound. Despite the good news, he felt guilty for snapping at Konohamaru like that. Blowing up at people had become an unfortunate habit of his after he came to after killing Kawaki. It just bothered him that everyone seemed uncertain of how to act around him. Like they were worried he’d kill them too. Pulling himself out of his self pity, he decided he’d apologize to Konohamaru tomorrow._ _ _ _

____Entering the Hyuuga compound, he walked up to his aunt's door and raised his hand to knock._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal a beaming Hanabi._ _ _ _

____“Did he tell you yet?!!”_ _ _ _

____“How did you-”._ _ _ _

____“He was here earlier,” she interrupted. “Honestly I'm amazed he managed to wait till you all met. Forget Konohamaru I can’t believe Naruto managed to keep that from you this long.”_ _ _ _

____Scratching the back of his neck, he let out a small laugh._ _ _ _

____Hanabi narrowed her eyes at him. “You haven't gone to see him have you?”_ _ _ _

____Boruto grinned nervously._ _ _ _

____“I can explain that?” he offered._ _ _ _

____“Boruto, what are we going to do with you?”, his aunt sighed. “Your mom’s probably already lectured you so i’m going to drop it but you really should go visit him”._ _ _ _

____“I know...I just can't sit there and listen to him act like he knows what i'm going through because of what happened with him and Sasuke.” he admitted._ _ _ _

____Hanabi smiled sympathetically at him. “It's in your dad's nature to fix everyone’s problems. He probably can't stand that you’re struggling with this and he can't help you.”_ _ _ _

____Before he could respond, an ear piercing wail from down the hall made him jump in surprise._ _ _ _

____Holding his ears, Boruto glared at a laughing Hanabi._ _ _ _

____“If you think that's bad wait till he does it when you're sound asleep at night,” she chuckled._ _ _ _

____Rising to her feet, she walked into one of the rooms. A few moments later, the howling stopped, and his Aunt returned holding a small bundle with a mop of dark hair. Settling the infant and herself on the couch next to Boruto,she slouched dramatically against the cushion._ _ _ _

____“Do yourself a favor and get married before you have kids,” she grumbled. “This is easier in shifts.”_ _ _ _

____“Noted,” he snickered._ _ _ _

____Side eyeing him, she smirked. “Here you hold him.”_ _ _ _

____“Wait what,” he sputtered as she deposited the child into his arms._ _ _ _

____“I'm taking a nap,” she announced._ _ _ _

____“You can't just force me to take care of your baby for you,” he said indignantly._ _ _ _

____“Sure I can, it's called babysitting,” she said as she walked down the hall._ _ _ _

____“Babysitters usually get paid” he yelled._ _ _ _

____Suddenly, the bundle in his arms started squirming uncomfortably and scrunched up its face._ _ _ _

____“Okay okay no more yelling” he panicked._ _ _ _

____Staring down at the little monster, he could easily see who the brat’s parents were. Unlike Boruto and Himawari, who looked more like their father and mother respectively, Neji was the perfect blend of Konohamaru and Hanabi. He had the Hyuga's pupiless eyes and dark spiky hair with Hanabi’s nose and mouth and Kohonamaru’s facial structure._ _ _ _

____“You're not so bad, are you little guy?”_ _ _ _

____As if on cue, the little shit let out a scream loud enough to raise the dead._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____Later that evening ____ _ _ _

______Boruto massaged his temples as he made his way down the hall to his dad’s hospital room. His mentor’s “spawn’ had decided if Hanabi wasn't holding him he was going to make life miserable for everyone. Even Hiashi hadn't been able to get his youngest grandson to calm down. The end result being that Boruto had one of the worst headaches of his life._ _ _ _ _ _

______Entering the room, he pulled the curtain back only to find his father snoring away in his hospital bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______Figures, he laughed to himself. His old man loved sleep more than anything, besides ramen of course._ _ _ _ _ _

______Speaking of ramen, he placed the cup of Ichiraku instant ramen on the desk next to the bed. It was a new flavor his old man had been dying to try the last few days since it was released. Spotting a pen and pad of paper, he wrote a quick note._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Figured you’d want to have it for breakfast or something. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________-B_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tearing the page off, he placed it under the cup of ramen and made his way to the door. Pausing at the threshold, he turned to look at his dad._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“G’night old man” he murmured before leaving the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue pt 2

Chapter 2  
Boruto

“Couldn't sleep huh?”

Boruto didnt shift his gaze from the sprawling lights that made up Kohona. “Nope”, he responded.

Sitting down with a huff, Kakashi joined the blonde in staring out into the night sky. 

After several minutes of silence, the younger of the pair spoke first. ‘So what are you doing out so late Kakashi-jiji?”

Kakashi scoffed at the insult. Like father like son, he thought. “I was doing paperwork. Someone needs to run things while your father’s in recovery.” 

Satisfied, Boruto shifted his gaze back into the darkness. 

“The nightmares about Kawaki?”, the older man questioned.

He patiently waited for the boy to speak.

“Yeah.” 

“They happen often?”

“Yeah.”

Sighing to himself, Kakashi observed the boy’s guarded demeanor. It must have been similar to how he acted after Rin’s death. 

“Have I ever told you about Rin?” he asked, attempting to pique the Blonde’s interest.

Still staring into the night, Boruto shook his head.

“Rin was my teammate. She and my friend Obito I told you about when you were younger were on the same genin team as I was. Anyways, after Obito’s death, she and I grew closer.”

Taking a breath, Kakashi admitted something he hadn’t in years.

“I killed her.”

Boruto's head snapped towards the white haired man.

“She was kidnapped by Kiri Nin and had the three tails sealed inside her. After we escaped and were making our way home, she told me that the seal would release the three tails and it would attack Kohona. She asked me to prevent this.”

“So you did it because she asked?’

Kakashi chuckled bitterly. “Not quite.”

“Shortly after, we were ambushed by Kiri nin. When I attacked one with my chidori, she threw herself in front of it.”

“How did you get through it?”, the boy asked, his voice cracking. “Every time I fall asleep I relive it, and when I'm awake I feel like I'm suffocating. And everyone looks at me like i'm either some kind of hero or-”

“Like you’re broken.” Kakashi finished. “And you are, in a way. But what you can't see right now is you will be able put yourself back together eventually. But it takes time and patience.”

“It doesn't feel like it.” mumbled the blonde.

“I know,” the white haired man sighed. “You just need to find the people who give you the strength to let go of the pain.”

“Who was it for you?”

“Lots of people,’’ The white haired man said. “My friends, Asuma, Guy, Kurenai. And once I became their Sensei, your dad, Sasuke, and Sakura.”

“I hope I find them soon,” Boruto brokely stated.

“Me too kid.” Suddenly, Kakashi's eyes smiled. “In the meantime though, meet me at training ground 7 around 6ish tomorrow morning and i'll teach you your grandfather’s signature jutsu.”

“The flying raijin?”, he questioned.

Kakashi stood up with a groan. “Well, i'll be there if you decide to show up.”

As he began walking away, the bonde’s voice stopped him. 

“Kakashi-jiji?”

“Hmmn?”

“Thanks.”

“I'll see you in the morning, Boruto.” and shunshined away.

The next morning

Boruto hit the ground with a thud after he made what felt like his thousandth attempt at teleporting to the marked kunai. The jutsu itself was simple, the tricky part was regaining your balance once you teleported. 

“Again.” Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

Groaning, the blonde rose to his feet and walked a fair distance away from the kunai. Focusing his chakra, he teleported, stumbled a few steps, and face planted into the dirt. Again. 

He could've sworn Kakashi snickered behind his book. 

Pulling himself up, he returned to his starting position and repeated the process. Bracing himself for impact with the dirt, he grimaced. But it never came. Blinking, he realized he was still upright. 

‘I DID IT!” he shouted. “I TOLD YOU I’D GET IT DATTEBASA!”

Chuckling , Kakashi smiled and dipped his head in acknowledgement. “You’re definitely a natural at this Boruto.”

Puffing up his chest, Boruto basked in the praise.

“Now do it with two.

A gong sounded as Boruto deadpanned.

“Kidding!” Kakashi smiled. “I’ve got work to do. We’ll pick this up tomorrow.”

And with that, he shunshined away.

Fuck, Boruto thought. It took me hours to do it with one. 

Stretching his sore muscles, he figured it was late enough in the morning that by the time he made it to his favorite burger stand, it’d be open. 

Halfway to his destination, he saw Inojin and Chocho talking at the entrance to Inojin’s family’s flower shop. Figuring he’d see if they were up for food, he changed direction and walked towards them. As he approached, he was about to call out in greeting before Inojin’s words made him stop dead in his tracks.

“Be careful around Boruto, or he might kill you too.”

A fuming Yamanaka Ino came outside then. “Inojin! Don't ever let me hear you say something like that-”

Noticing him, the woman paled. “Boruto, what are you doing here?” she asked embarrassedly.

“Nothing,” he mumbled as he turned around and began walking away.

“Boruto, wait, it was just a joke,” inojin tried as he chased after him. He grabbed Boruto's arm in an attempt to stop him.

Without thinking, Boruto spun around and rammed his fist into Injoin’s face. There was a satisfying crunch as his nose broke, and he fell backwards and sat on the ground, crying. 

Fear raced through Boruto as he stared at the blood pouring from beneath the boy’s hands as he clutched his face, sobbing. 

“YOU BASTARD!” screamed Chocho. “WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?”

Feeling the fear coursing through his system turn to rage, Boruto’s gaze hardened. Turning on his heel, he took a few steps and shunshined away.

Several streets away, he stopped on top of a rooftop. Staring at the hand he still hasn't unclenched, he noticed there was some of Inojin’s blood still on his knuckles. He had just punched Inojin. His friend.

Did friends really say things about each other like that though, he wondered. 

Shaking his head, he leaped from roof to roof until his house was in sight. Landing in the yard, he entered the house and ran into the first and last person he wanted to see. His mother.

“You’re home early”, she commented, smiling. “How was training with Kakashi-sensei?”

Struggling to keep his emotions in, he brushed past her. “Fine, he managed to ground out as he bolted up the stairs and locked his door behind him. Sliding down to the floor he brought his knees up and clutched his hair in his hands. 

Several hours later, Boruto still hadn’t left his room. 

“Boruto? Come downstairs please.” his mother called from downstairs.

Figuring he couldn't hide forever, he walked downstairs, only to be confronted with the Yamanaka and Akamitchi families and his mother waiting in the living room.  
Staring at the respective heirs of each clan, Boruto kept his face expressionless. 

“What do you want?”

After a moment, Inojin spoke.

‘We wanted to apologize,’’ he said, as his mother glared at him.

“Save it, he replied coldly. Making his way to the door, he threw it open and began to walk outside.

“Where are you going?” shouted his mother.

“Out.” was his curt response.

Boruto walked for what felt like hours before he stopped in front of a liquor store. Staring into the brightly lit store, he noticed a pack of cigarettes in the display behind the counter. Making his decision, he entered the store and purchased a pack and a lighter. 

Exiting the store, he pulled a cigarette out and positioned the lighter at the end. Inhaling and exhaling, he felt all his anger and stress leave his body along with the smoke. Finding a bench, he sat down and continued smoking.

“Yo.” came the voice of his best friend.

“Yo.” Boruto muttered as Shikadai sat down beside him.

Shikadai frowned as he felt the tension coming off his friend. “Smokings bad for you, ya know.” he joked

“Screw off,” Boruto stated flatly. 

Observing the blonde, Shikadai leaned back in his seat.”I heard about what happened this morning.”

Boruto exhaled the smoke in his lungs. “What about it?’ he asked.

“Can't said he didn't have it coming,” shikadai said. “But did you really think it’d help if you hit him?”  
“So you’re saying I should've just let it go?” Boruto bristled

“No.” shikadai calmly stated. “What Injoin and ChoCho said was inexcusable, but i don't know why you give them the satisfaction of letting it get to you.”

“Because it hurt, alright?” Boruto muttered. “I mean, do all out friends think that about me?”

“That's what it seems like.”

The two friends sat in silence for a while.

“For the record, I think you did what you had to do that day.” The green eyed male said.

“I know.”

“This is so troublesome.’’ Shikadai groaned. “Honestly all of them are acting like idiots about this. Most of them didn't even like Kawaki that much.”

“Screw them.” the blonde scoffed. “I’ve got you, Mitsuki, and Sarada in my corner. The rest of them can go fuck themselves if they agree with Injoin and ChoCho.”

“Amen to that,” Shikadai agreed. "Now pass me a cigarette before you smoke the whole pack”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end of the prologue. next chapter will take place a year or two later in the Boruto universe. I''m about 90% sure Yodo will be in it but again nothings for sure since as I said before, i'm making this up as I go along. Till next time -MK


	3. not a chapter

so I know I haven't updated in a while and it was because I kind of felt like nobody really cared for the story or pairing. since quarantine has left me with a bunch of free time, I'll start this up again if enough people are interested. leave a comment if you want this to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> So Naruto and Sasuke basically got the shit kicked out of them by Kawaki and Naruto was sealed in some traumatizing alternate reality so they're in the hospital. this will play a role later in the story.


End file.
